In This State Of Mind
by BetaManga
Summary: The Akatsuki try a direct approach and capture Naruto inside Konoha. Then, they resort to wiping Naruto's mind just to get 'Kyuubi' to help them in their goal. PAIRINGS NOT DECIDED. Vote on profile for favorite pairings. Be sure to review.


_**This is a revised edition of 'For The Fang'.**_

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto.**

**Full Summary- The Akatsuki make a plan, a very simple plan indeed, to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Kyuubi. After a simple hit and run sort of movement, the Akatsuki have the Kyuubi in their grasp. But, with a few simple blocks, the fox in Naruto's head eliminates the possibility of the Akatsuki from extracting him out of his host. Now, the group of missing ninjas have no choice but to convince Naruto to come to their side.  
**

_

* * *

A cloudy haze,_

_Or spoken words_

_Some things that just_

_Should not be heard_

_But through this fog_

_You may just find_

_Some things that are_

_Just divine_

_Hands that hold_

_Cards that fold_

_In this state of mind

* * *

_

Nine ninjas were in a semicircle. Their darkly lit room was thick with chakra. The man all the way to the right cleared his throat. Everyone besides him jumped. "Does anyone besides Konan-" here a blue-haired girl stepped forward, "know why we are gathered here today?"

There was silence. Then a masked person wildly waved his hand. "Is it to have fun?!" he screeched. A blonde whacked the childish man. "No."

"…"

The one on the right spoke again, "Well, fine. The reason we are all here today is, to make a plan relating to the capture of the Kyuubi."

"Oh, …what does that mean?" the one that was just hit asked. The leader, or who seemed to be the leader, gave the masked one a weird look, "It means we'll plan the capture of the Kyuubi at this meeting, how complicated is that?"

"Oh. _Oh! _It's not that complicated when you put it that way."

"Right, so …does anyone have an idea on how to do this top secret mission?" For a while nobody spoke up. Finally, a gilled one suggested something, "How 'bout we infiltrate Konoha and take him?"

"No, Kisame. That's way too simple. Bad guys like us need to have complex plans with easily spotted faults that we somehow look over," the leader, or who seemed to be the leader, ranted.

"Oh."

"I was joking." A few of the 'bad guys' looked at each other. "Ha ha?" When they laughed it was more of a question.

"…"

"…"

"Just go do it."

"Yes sir!" and with that, three of the Akatsuki, as that was what the group was called, left.

* * *

A team of three was walking down the long streets of Konoha. All the way to the left was a blonde-haired kid. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. To this blonde kid's right was a raven-haired kid. What was funny about this kid was that his hair was the color of a raven and it was all fluffed up like one.

Hanging off the bird-haired kid was a bubblegum-haired girl. "Sasuke!" she screamed right into his ear, "you're so awesome!" 'Sasuke' merely glared at the pink blob on his arm. The blonde, however, was jealous. "Sasuke!" the boy's temper was blown, "you think you're so great, don't you?!"

"Idiot, I don't think, I know." There was a pause, then a, "You!" from the newly dubbed 'Idiot'. The whiskered boy lunged.

"Go, Sasuke go!" cheered fans in the background. Sasuke sidestepped 'Idiot' and 'Idiot' lost his balance and fell. In the background, fans cheered louder. The pink-haired girl was among the hysterical fans.

It took a few minutes but, the crowd eventually cleared, and all commotion was over. The team took back their original positions. Then, 'Idiot' muttered, just loud enough for the emotionless boy next to him to hear, "Hmph, I let you win. And my names not 'Idiot! My names Naruto, and you better believe it!" "Hn, whatever. But, say 'believe it' one more time and you won't be able to have kids anymore," came the murmured reply.

"Ne? What'd you say, Sasuke!"

"Hn, idiot."

* * *

"Deidara, why are you fiddling with your clay pouch?" there was no curiosity in the red-heads voice, just boredom. They had been watching the drama of Konoha unfold in front of them for the past three hours. "Well, un, I was bored. …do you think I can blow those three up?"

There was a sigh, then, "No, one of them is the Kyuubi."

"Well then, how 'bout the other two?"

"No."

"One of them?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

"…how about an innocent bystander, un?"

"I like your evilness, but, no." There was a pregnant silence in which the blonde who had wanted to blow people up, Deidara, childishly turned his back to the one he had been arguing with, Sasori. Minutes past, and the silence had a kid. At last, the third member of their party spoke up.

"Since we seemed to have lost sight of our target in the midst of your argument, lets go find him again."

There was a "I agree, ….un." and a "Very well, I don't want to keep you waiting." And with those two responses, the three disappeared. The only thing left in their wake was a swirl of upturned leaves.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and the pink-haired girl were at their training ground. Over their punches and kicks there was a comfortable silence. Naturally, Naruto broke it. "Ne, Sakura, why do you fawn over Sasuke and not me?" There was a pause in which you might have been able to hear Sasuke whisper to himself, "Hn, the idiot knows what the word fawn means?"

Then, Sakura, or the pink-haired girl, answered the blonde's question, "Well, if you must know, and you know you must, all the girls like the strong, silent, and emo type. You know, like the ones with the horrible, tragic past?"

The boy in question looked down for a second, a frown marring his usual smiling face. Then, he lifted his head back up and a huge grin was plastered on it. "If that is so, I challenge you to an emo-off, Sasuke!"

"Idiot, there is no such thing as an 'emo-off'. Plus, if there was, I would win it no matter what." The idiot did nothing at first, then he charged. "Sasuke you ass, I'm going to kill you!" But he stopped right before he hit Sasuke, or, more technically, right before where he would have hit Sasuke if he had been there. "Sasuke, where are yo-"

All was black.

* * *

_**Was it good, bad, horrible, awesome? Leave a review, tell me about the problem or just how great it is. Any feedback appreciated. :D**_


End file.
